


After Effect

by Whispering_Imp



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Loki Does What He Wants, Magic, Multi, RPF, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teasing, Tom's Band-aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom came home after the last staging of Coriolanus, head throbbing, only to to find an unsettling scene unfolding in his living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home from the last staging of Coriolanus, Tom is in for a shock.

Turning around from the closed front door, Tom froze.

His eyes automatically squeezed shut at the horror before him. Yet it did nothing to block out the pathetic whimpers coming from the living room floor. _I must be hallucinating._ The actor tried to reason with himself. _It must be the after effect of getting hit on the head._ He shook his throbbing head to clear the scene but to no avail.

“Why, Thomas Hiddleston, something's the matter?” A familiar voice, _his_ voice, said.

Tom cracked opened an eye, then immediately turned away.

“This isn't real.” He whispered, as though to convince himself. There was a sob and another whimper. “This can't be real.”

“Oh, I am real enough, mortal.” The voice answered. “And a word of advice: It might not be in your best interest to turn your back on one famed for mischief. There’s no knowing what I might do.” Tom shuddered at the suggested threat. The person smirked, all too familiarly. “But enough of that. I am curious, Thomas. Is it for fear or honor that you avert your gaze?”

Reluctantly, Tom gathered himself to face Loki, who was in full Asgardian armor, and the… the poor naked girl whose shoulders were pressed to the ground under leather boots, her behind raised high. The position looked painful. Tom tried to focus his gaze on the God on his sofa instead. Lazily sipping red wine, Loki half turning to flashed an arrogant grin at Tom. He flicked his other hand in one graceful motion, and the girl sobbed into the carpet. Tom cringed. He could see her curves clearly from where he stood. Something was pushing in and out of her body. She was dripping wet. It felt like a sin to even register this in his mind.

“Why?” He croaked. His throat was too dry, and it hurt from all the shouting on stage. It was a struggled to keep his voice under control.

“Come now, this is disappointing. You should know better.” Loki grabbed a handful of the girl’s hair, and forced her to turn and look up at Tom. Her eyes are beautiful and sad. Only the God’s earlier warning kept him from turning away again. “It amuses me, Thomas. I do what I want.”

He gave a sadistic push with his boots on the delicate bones before standing up and strolling over to the actor, circling behind Tom like a predator, and then pushed the bewildered actor into the living room before barking at the girl.

“Come here, you mewling quim.”

She obeyed without hesitation, crawling over to kneel in front of the two men. No, Tom realized: She was not moving by her own will. Instead, she was pulled, like a stringed puppet. He wanted to step back, away from the poor ridiculed young lady. Only he cannot, as Loki was right behind him, his hands clutching Tom’s shoulders, bruisingly painful. Magic constraints kept Tom’s arms immobilized by his side.

Slowly, the girl reached up and unzipped his fly. Tom closed his eyes in embarrassment as the girl took him in her hands, gave a few pumps, and licked the slit. The simulation caused him to harden, however reluctant he was in the situation. He shivered. _This is too wrong, too twisted._

Loki chuckled behind him. “A little gift of gratitude, Thomas.”

Meanwhile the girl began sucking. Hot tears dropped onto his sensitive skin. It felt divine. _Oh, the sin!_ Tom thought bitterly. _How old is she? 19? 20?_ He wondered, while struggling to control himself. He was determined to keep from releasing, wishing to add no more humiliation to the poor girl at his feet. He knew he was close.

Mercifully, Loki finally let go of him. Tom pulled away from the girl immediately. His body was aching in protest but he ignored it. He tucked himself back, trying to maintain what dignity he had left. The girl doubled over and choked out a sigh of relief. _Oh how much more terrible it must have been for her!_ Tom wanted to put his arms around her, to comfort her. He kept his hands to himself and turned to the God instead. “Please, Loki, stop this now.” He pleaded, “Give the poor lady some clothes. Let me take her home and shame us no further.”

Loki shrugged. “Tsk. Tsk. How ungrateful of you! Such a pity. You could have properly enjoyed this if you weren't being difficult.” There was not a trace of regret in his handsome, twisted features. “I am leaving her here, Thomas, whether you like it or not.”

The God turned towards the front door, then, as if in an afterthought, added. “By the way, if I were you, I wouldn't try letting her stay in any of your rooms alone if you're in the house. It'll be quite a shock, electrically. Same thing if she tries to cross your front door. Ta-ta.” He form shimmered and vanished.

“What?” Confused, Tom made to follow. But a pained yelp behind him stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see the girl curling into herself in pain.

“Stop.... Please.” The girl choked out weakly. “He... He electrifies me if I try to cross the threshold. The same happens if you are not in the same room with me, unless.... unless when you leave the house.”

 _Dear God, help me. No, wait..._ He didn't want to pray to any God now. Massaging his throbbing forehead, Tom pulled himself together, He took off his black cotton jacket and draped it over the girl and took her shivering form in his arms. “I am so sorry. Let us try… coping with this as best as we can, then, before we figure out what to do. Here, I’ll take you to the bath. Please forgive me, but I'm going to have to touch you....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is my first fic, the result of my humbly following the wisdom of my elders: “Be the change you want to see in the world.” I got myself a new Tumblr blog in the proccess, [The Whispering Imp](http://whispering-imp.tumblr.com), to sort things out.
> 
> I tried polishing it as much as my short patience allowed. Hopefully there is, at best, few grammatical errors. I also tried to stay as true to the characters’ personalities as may be perceived from the media. (thankfully) I don’t know any of the personally. Please feel free to let me know of any mistakes, out-of-character complaints, or feedback you may have afterwards.
> 
> P. S. I will not ask you to go easy on me because this is my first time etc. etc. Such requests I find offensively cowardly. Come at me! (Now that’s just asking for trouble, isn't it?) Seriously, I value outside opinions and would love to hear from you.


	2. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and Sour. Tom taking care of the chaos Loki left behind.

Tom put the girl gently down by the bath. She looked so weak and exhausted that he could not trust her to support herself without the walls. Leaning back, she closed her eyes gratefully. Sure that she will be alright for a while, Tom got busy filling the tub and gathering linens from the cupboard. Upon finishing, however, he suddenly felt extremely self-conscious.

He called to her softly and uncertainly, feeling as if he was intruding her tranquility. “Sorry to disturb you. The water’s ready. Will you allow me to help you in?”

The girl, picking up on his discomfort, blushed. She took Tom’s outstretch hand, supporting herself on the wall with the other. It was painful business getting her to cross over the edge. She moved awkwardly. Gathering the jacket while trying not to look at her naked body, he tried to let her settle slowly into the tub. As soon as her lower part touches the water, however, she gasped, and nearly lost her footing. Tom steadied her more firmly, strong muscles flexing below the rolled up sleeves, while his brows furrowed in concern.

“What is it darling?”

“I… Um… The things…. They are still inside.” She turned away in embarrassment.

Tom paled, feeling sick, but tried hard to hide it.  _Come now, Hiddleston, you’re an actor. Take control._ He looked away to give her a little privacy.

[Name] reached down, gingerly, trying to tug the “thing” out of herself. Tom felt her tighten her grasp on his arm, and then he body suddenly gave a violent jerk. This time, Tom felt the electric shock. Taken by surprise, he nearly lost his hold on her. She shrieked.

“Oh no. I… I don’t think I’m allowed to touch them.” She whispered weakly.

Tom took a measured breath. “Um… Perhaps… If you’d let me?” He avoided her gaze. “Sorry.”  
“Please.”

Gathering his courage, Tom crouched down to inspect her. Both her opening was filled. He closed his eyes for a second.  _Oh dear G-... Thor help me...._ He reached for the first plug, and gave an experimental tug. She tenses, but was otherwise okay. Feeling more confident, Tom twitched the plug and pulled. Milky liquid dripped out after it. The girl whimpered. He waited for her to compose herself before reaching farther to pull out the other one. More liquid gashed out, this time mixed with a hint of blood. The smell was sickening.

“There.” Tom fought to sound normal.  _She didn’t need to hear his unease. Stay strong for her, Hiddleston._ He helped her back down into the water, this time with little incident.

“Thank you.” She muttered. “I’ll only be awhile.”

“Take all the time you need.” Tom replied, turning away.

He debated whether it’s a good idea to undress at the moment. It seemed inconsiderate of the girl's feelings, but he ached to get out of his clothes, grimy as they were with his sweat from running up and down Donmar Warehouse. Finally, deciding he had enough thinking, the actor went ahead and took off all his clothes, and proceeded to clean himself with another towel from the cupboard. Unconscious of the curious look the girl was giving him.

* * *

Despite drowsiness threatening to overtake her, the girl forced herself to finish quickly. It would be better for both Tom and her to move to larger spaces.  _Yes… Tom Hiddleston._ She knew very well who he was. She greatly admired him as Prince Hal in the Hollow Crown; she watched the Marvel films because of him. She sighed.  _If only they’d meet as the admirer and the admired, instead of this…._

Together, Tom with a towel around his waist, and [Name], clutching them around her shoulders, they walked to the bedroom in search of clothing. Loki had the sick humor of leaving her cloths in who-knows-which-universe. So they did what they can. Tom searched for the smallest T-shirt in the closet for her and a pair of pants. They were nearly beyond the embarrassment by now.

“You can have the bed.” Tom offered. “I’ll just.…” He gestured to the carpeted floor.

She would have none of it. “I was already so much trouble. Please…. Tom….”

Tom was too tired to argue, and the throbbing in his head kept him from thinking straight. “Fine. Together then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ’Tis late. It was never my intention to write them at this hour. The idea of leaving my characters in pain was too much. I want to send them to bed. Then I'll at least feel some peace.
> 
> I'm fairly new to the sport (Surly, writing falls in this category?). There's a lot of exploring going on. The fact that there _is_ people reading it fills me giddy with pleasure. Thank you! Please, do let me know what you think if you have the time.


	3. The Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter a good friend.

Tom awoke to Sir Elton John’s ‘I Want Love,’ a ringtone set for a specific friend. It was the result of a tipsy joke some time ago.

“Ben. Good morning.” He mumbled. “What’s up, man?”

“Good morning? Are you still in bed, Tom? It’s 2 pm.” Benedict Cumberbatch’s low chuckle came over the line. “Guess the Bard really got you this time has he not? It was never this bad.”

“Already?” Tom groaned. “Listen, I…”

Behind him someone shifted. There was a pained gasp. _Oh dear… I almost forgot…_

“Dear me, is there someone with you? I'm so sorry.” He didn't sound as if he meant it. Ben was in a pretty good mood. Most likely his eyebrows were already raised in amusement. “Maybe I'll leave you to explain yourself at dinner.”

 _Ah yes, dinner. Ben was calling to fix on a time._ Tom remembered now. They had looked forward to spending some time together before Tom leaves for Toronto. They also agreed that a casual chat would be the best way to bring Tom out of the emotional buildup that was Caius Martius, should he need it. Well, he definitely needed it now, but for a whole different reason. 

“No, hold on. Are you at home now? I want to talk to you sooner.” Tom wondered how he was going to tell his friend what happened without sounding like a loon. Tom knew well he is a hopeless liar. That, and the fact that his friend can be quite perceptive at times put the idea of keeping anything from Ben out of question. Besides, Tom desperately wished for support. It was almost too much to handle a situation so out of the norm. How he wished Chris was not miles away in LA. He just might be better acquainted with magic beings stepping out of ancient-old myths.

Something in his voice wiped Ben of his playful mood. When he spoke again, the sound was very deep, very serious.

“Well, yes. Come on over.”

* * *

Despite his eagerness to go straight to Ben’s place, Tom had to take care of his guest first. He apologized to the girl for nearly going straight into the bathroom, forgetting that he was not to leave her unaccompanied in the room. More apologies followed when he needed her out of bed and into the bathroom with him. The awkwardness was back between them. They got themselves ready in frenzy, avoiding each other’s gaze throughout.

Tom fixed them a very late breakfast while [name] filled him in on her side of the story. It seemed Loki had done a pretty good job at covering his tracks. At least Tom didn't have to worry about any third party complicating things just yet. Or maybe it would be better if there are organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D out there. He made a mental note to check on it later. He left his laptop with the girl in the lobby and instructed her to shop for all the attire she would need for at least a week’s stay with his credit card. When she protested, he insisted that it would make his life easier. All things done, the actor finally stepped out of his flat and onto the gloomy London pavement.

* * *

“This is obviously more than the police can handle.” Ben said, sounding more like the famous detective than he give himself credit to. He had surprised Tom by not questioning whether he got hit on the head too hard. He calmly fixed a drink for both of them and listened silently until Tom finished. “But she would have been reported missing by now, wouldn't she?”

“Well, she told me Loki’s placed a duplicate,” Tom sighed. “I guess he wants to have fun untroubled.”

“Maybe you should try looking for someone who might be able to handle him. Thor? Frigg?”

It was strange, speaking of legendary beings in such a way. But Ben can offer nothing more than the comfort of company for a friend in need. Whoever knows what to do when one’s movie character? Ben shuddered. At least there weren't any dragons flying over London yet.

“Frigga? Are you suggesting me to find myself a raven and talk to it? Maybe my prayers will reach Asgard.” Tom sounded more than resigned.

“Don’t bother. They won't.”

Both men started at the unexpected voice. Loki was leaning against the doorway, juggling balls of green light in one hand. He smiled in amusement.

“Well met, Benedict Cumberbatch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters are coming into the picture! This is only the beginning. Poor Mr. Cumberbatch sure has attracted Loki's attention. Do take care, Ben.
> 
> Dear reader: Thank you for staying for so long. Please do let me know what you think.


	4. The Lady's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has his eyes set on Tom's friend. Things are about to get steamy.

The God’s sudden appearance was unnerving. He was unlike Tom in every respect. His features were wilder, almost crazed. His body radiated energy, like a feline predator ready to pounce. Even in full armor, he was visibly leaner than Tom, who had built up quite a bit of muscle for his work at the West End. What made Ben most uncomfortable, however, was the unabashed way in which Loki’s eyes traveled down his body. It made the actor extremely self-conscious. He gulped.

As if that was the cue he had been waiting for, Loki was upon him in several broad strides. One hand came down, supporting Ben’s back, while the other secured his throat. Loki heaved the actor up from where he was sitting, turned around, slammed him onto the nearest wall, and pinned him fast with his body. The whole maneuver took less than a second. Thin lips stretching and eyes glittering in menacing excitement, the God caressed Ben’s face with his thumb, gentle in mocking contrast to the rough handling earlier.

“Hmm… I must say, Thomas, you keep ravishing company. No wonder you were being difficult last night.”

Ben came to his senses and made to push Loki away. The God felt as solid as a marble statue, and equally unmoving. Tom was already on his feet. He put one hand pleadingly on Loki’s arm before realizing what he was doing.

“Please, don't.” He whispered.

Loki’s muscles relaxed slightly. He stepped away. By some magic, Ben was still held immobilized when the God turned towards Tom. taking hold of the wrist resting near his arm, Loki brought it to meet the actor's other hand in front of him. Tom just had time to register the shimmering silver of magic before iron clasps clipped shut on him. They were not unlike the ones used in the Avengers, although he doubted they could be as easily opened. Next thing he knew, Loki had pushed him back onto the sofa. Covering his mouth, the God conjured up the infamous muzzle, silencing the actor for good.

“You worry too much, Thomas. For once, learn to listen to what you're told. I am merely ridding your friend of his most outrageous choice of attire. Is it really so hard to sit back and enjoy the show?” Loki ran his fingers through the actor's golden curls before patting the flushed cheeks. He chuckled at the discomfort showing through Tom's big, blue eyes, as if finding the reaction endearing.

Turning his attention back to his current pray, Loki pulled Ben's white T-shirt over his head, trapping his arms with the clothing. He whistled at the sight of the well-worked muscles underneath. Slightly impatiently, he drew the actor into a crushing kiss. His green and gold Asgardian armor began to change, becoming more revealing, to the fashion of unrealistic, bikini-like attire of female warriors in video games: full breasts in golden supports; long, green, and silky material draped over the front and back of golden panties, showing off long legs; the heel of the boots much higher than before. His hair grew longer, stopping at the waist. By the time he allowed Ben to take a breath from the suffocating kiss, it was Lady Loki that stood in front of them.

“I heard you prefer to be the dominant one,” Lady Loki cooed. Her voice was irresistible yet dangerous, like poison honey. She ran a sharp green fingernail along Ben's cheekbones, almost wanting to cut them. “I so like dominant men. They struggle most sweetly and are so much more satisfying to break.”

The Goddess wriggled between the trapped arms so that Ben was forced into a mock embrace. Breasts pressing seductively on his bear chests, she grinded into him several times in dance-like fluidity. Ben let out choked noises despite himself. Such behavior was horribly abashing in the presence of his good friend.

Vines slithered from thin air and twisted itself tightly onto his wrist. Lady Loki, no longer worried about him getting away, switched to touches more teasing than demanding. Her hand drifted over his trapezius to take hold of the black locks. Pulling and exposing the soft skin of his neck, she savored the sight before moving back slightly in preparation for a vicious bite.

Her body was off of him for the shortest of moments, but Ben took his chance. He tried to knee her, awkward though the position was. However, instead of hurting or at least annoy her, as Ben had hoped, the resistance only served to amuse the Goddess. _He was living up to the name of a man to be conquered._

The hand that was not in his hair came down on his thigh, forcefully pushing it back down. Lady Loki may have obtained a female form, but her godly strength was still unbeatable by any mortal men. She hooked one leg behind his waist and pulled him close to prevent another attempt. Her head was now buried in the crook of his neck, her lips tickling his collarbone. She breathed and nibbled the soft skin. Her delicate hands glided up to the band of his bright colored breeches and reached in. Finding the base and squeezed, not quite mercifully. Ben whimpered. Pathetic, part of his mind screamed, but he can do nothing about it.

“Oh you are a naughty thing. Already hard for me, young mustang?”

Lady Loki muttered something Icelandic, and the rest of Ben’s clothes dissolved into nothingness. She swung him around and pushed him back onto the sofa next to Tom, her knees straddling Ben’s thighs. She rubbed her underside, still clothed, on his sensitive length, cruelly, with barely enough friction. Ben groaned in frustration, his bound hands clenched into tight fists. It didn't matter that Tom is in the room anymore.

“How is the show so far, Tommy boy?”

The Goddess batted her eyelashes at Tom, only to find that the actor had turned his head away. Annoyed, she let go of Ben’s hair and reached over to grab Tom’s chin, forcing him to turn around. Tom’s breath hitched a little, but otherwise stayed much in control of himself.

“You are so very difficult. Maybe I should have broken you first.” She smirked. Knowing full well that bringing harm to other people is a better torture than harming Tom himself.

“Benny C here will be most concerned if you make yourself difficult.” She threatened. Taking advantage of her distraction, Ben tried to edge his arms over her head and escape. Lady Loki hardly spared a thought towards him when she shoved him back into place. Ben tried to stand up, hoping to dislodge her. He earned a stinging slap in return. Still not looking at Ben, Lady Loki waited for Tom's reaction. Tom understood of course. He stole a glance at her boots. That would be where she kept her daggers. Hating the resignation, he nodded in acknowledgement. He will watch, as she wished him to.

Satisfied, Lady Loki raised her index finger and licked, slowly, suggestively. She then reached downwards and dipped her fingers into the wetness between her legs. They stayed there for a few moments, circling, before moving behind Ben’s bum and pushed in, without further warning. The involuntary clenching of his muscles around her figure was ecstasy. Her other hand, the one that was resting on his thigh, reached down to toy with his sack. The actor’s eyes widened and he groaned in discomfort. But a peculiar sense of pleasure was traveling over his over sensitive body, overwhelming him. Betraying his reluctant thoughts, Ben’s length twitched at the sensation, all but begging to be touched.

Lady Loki refused to acknowledge his need. Ben was becoming extremely desperate as the Goddess added another figure. For one unaccustomed to anal penetration, it was already too much. She curled her fingers brushing on his prostate. In moments Ben’s will shattered.

“Please…” He groaned. “Touch me.”

“No.”

One simple word and she had him sobbing in misery. _Oh the glory of conquest!_  She laughed. The sound chimed like Christmas bells. “You shall find release when I see fit.”

The Goddess pretended to draw away, enjoying how Ben’s body followed. She paused for a moment longer. Finally, having drank his needy pleas to her heart’s content, she drove her fingers back in, pressing the magic button of release. Ben cried out and slumped back, utterly drained, cum spilling over his torso.

Lady Loki wetted her hands in the slick fluid. Dissolving the binding on Ben’s hands with the mutter of a few words, she freed herself from him. The Goddess shuffled over to Tom, her thin red lips forming a gratified smirk. Tom tried dropped his gaze and tried to draw away, finding himself restrained, for the second time that week, by magic. She freed him from the muzzle, but left the clasps on. Her hands, covered still in dripping cum, cupped Tom’s face, purposefully rubbing them onto his burning skin.

“My dear Thomas, you will be glorious when I have you down in a dirty mess.”

Leaning in, she bit his bottom lip and disappeared, as suddenly as she had appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this was harder than I anticipated. I went back and forth with the graphic descriptions, and am still plenty unsatisfied. I had no idea why Loki turned out the way he is. I loved the character, and is most unwilling to have him behaving like a teasing sadist. Things just sort of got out of hand, though.... 
> 
> As always, thanks for sending the encouragements and for bearing with me.


	5. Fine Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter another friend.

“ _He what?_ "

“Shh… Easy there. No worries yeah? Last I heard, he was fine as frog hair.”

Chris Hamsworth frowned down on Malibu Bay through the floor to ceiling window. It was a beautiful day. He was thinking of going surfing. Fancy the sky getting darker because of a phone call. He was pretty sure that phrase with the frog isn't supposed to be used like that. “The way you say it actually made it sound worse. How is he, really?”

“Fine as wine, then. All I’m saying is he did a fine job and you should see it. Anyway, got to go brother. See you around when I get home.”

Chris clenched at the phone. He didn't like how his last question was ignored.  _Fine as wine indeed._  It was completely inappropriate in this context. The phrases thrown around so casually both annoyed and worried him. Trust issues. They build up pretty rapidly when you're used to being tricked during your childhood. He paced around the room like a giant caged animal, stopping occasionally to look out to sea again. He gave a resolute sigh.

He should call on Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I decided not to put it in the beginning of next chapter because I want to keep the mystery for a while longer. (Not exactly sorry about that, though.)
> 
> The good news is, I had the whole storied planned out. So look forward to that. Oh but I have to apologize in advance that the last chapters will probably come out a little later because I am dealing with my finals. Best wishes to everyone who's still in school. And thanks again for hanging around.


	6. Exeunt All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! I've been at war with finals up till last night. Our class was probably the last ones to start the break (Unless, of course, there were some less fortunate people down in Hawaii). Anyways, I've finished the story as promised. Yeah! Hope you'll enjoy it. Cheers!

The girl gave a yelp of surprise when the front door banged open. Not wanting to be zapped for not being in the same room as Tom, she dashed to the lobby.

Except the man at the door was not Tom. He was taller and heavier-built than who she expected. He was in jeans and a t-shirt that show off just enough of muscle without bragging. His lightning blue eyes were made more piercing by locks golden hair. He would be strikingly handsome were it not for the frightening aroma rolling off of him.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Before she could even think of taking refuge, the man sprang upon her. She shrieked again when he choked her neck in one hand and shoved her onto the nearest wall.

“Did I not warn you about messing with Tom? He is under my protection.” Thor growled.

“I… You are mistaken sir… Please… Sir… You are hurting me…” She choked out the words.

Thor tightened his grip. “Stop this Loki. Now.”

The large watery eyes blinked at him in a last attempt to beg before they began to grow sharper and turned a greenish hue. Strong fingers came up to pry open Thor’s merciless clutch. Thor slipped his hand onto the armored shoulder instead. The frightened girl in front of him had fully transformed into a grinning Asgardian warrior. “Oh! You are getting better! What a surprise brother. I'm touched that you miss me so... violently.... but I do recall saying I'll see you when I get home. What's the point of all this trouble?”

Thor ignored him. “What have you done to Tom?” He demanded.

“You mean done for him?” Loki scowled at him with annoyance. “Why do you always have to assume the worst? He should thank me for the best fellatio he ever had. Oh the fun we had!” He purposefully exaggerated the words.

Despite his anger, Thor couldn't but feel a surge of embarrassment at Loki’s shamelessly delivered words. He struggled to better compose himself. “Fun? You messed with his head! Set everything back the way it should be this instant or I’ll have to take you home to the Allfather. For too long I've allowed your jests on Midgard.”

“That’s hardly fair, Thor!” Loki whined. “Tom hit his head. I go with the general flow of things. And you threaten me for it?”

With a whoosh, Mjölnir flew into Thor’s outstretched hand. “Do not blame me for threatening further when you do not behave yourself, brother. Listening to you on the phone, I would say you started the whole thing. Physical injury is a crime greater than conjuring illusions. Shall I put that on the list too?”

“Is that all I get for complimenting on Tom’s acting? Or do you just hate to be reminded that you don't appreciate Shakespeare? Besides, I only moved his bags a bit. That’s all!”

“Put things back the way it is!”

Loki raised his hand in reassignment. With Thor’s patience waning thin and Mjölnir flashing threateningly, he wasn't about to risk further provocation. “Alright! Alright! Gods, Thor, go back to America and mind your own pretty face in Hollywood. Elsa will be missing you soon. And go see Coriolanus, it is rather good.”

Thor banged his fist on the wall, inches from Loki’s ear. Well, maybe a little more jest wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Tom leaned on the door frame outside Benedict Cumberbatch’s front door and drew his cloak closer around his lean frame. He closed his eyes hidden behind sunglasses, let out a sigh, and tried to push the evening’s events out of his mind. He dreaded going home but staying with Ben was getting awkward. Disturbed dust needs time to settle. They've spend time cleaning up in silence. Ben showered. Tom washed his face at the kitchen sink. They attempted few light-hearted conversation afterwards, but Ben kept fondle with whatever’s within his reach and dropping them while Tom struggled to say something meaningful instead of the endless apologies. Finally, they gave up. And here was Tom, trying to will his legs to take him home to where all these troubles began.

He remained where he was. His mind, however, wandered aimlessly. He peered up at the sky. _Oh a rainbow!_

That was hardly the thing to be thinking about right now. Perhaps he was losing it. London felt strange, unreal even. And all he could do is stand by the pavement, watching and feeling like a fixed point. Nobody turned. Nobody paid him any attention. They stroll onwards in hurried strides, oblivious to the happenings around them. Tom found himself wondering about their stories. What do they do? Who are they meeting? What secrets lay unseen in those long scarfs and long coats? His vision blurred. He cannot focus. He had started seeing things. At one point someone familiar passed by. His heart surged at the sight. _Chris!_ He wanted to call out to him. But conscience whispered at the back of his mind: That can't be right because his friend should be far away in California. He held his tongue. The man, alerted by his movement, looked at him for the briefest moment. His brows furrowed. But before Tom can acknowledge him, he turned the corner and disappeared. No. He must have been mistaken. He took a few deep breaths, trying in vain to get enough oxygen into his system.

More minutes passed before he finally nurtured enough will to move. Tom pushed himself from the wall. His body felt heavy but his movements must have been too sudden. He narrowly avoided a girl in a short, dark green coat. She looked awfully like the young lady still trapped in his flat. The resemblance was an unpleasant reminder what there were more to deal with. He dutifully muttered an apology, although by then the girl was long gone.

Just then, he heard his name. Someone had recognized him. He looked up. It was someone he knew!

“Hadley!”

Strangely, Hadley Fraser was in costume, his sword by his side and the glimmering boar on his chest plate glared. Tom started, realizing that he had just responded to the name of Martius. _Why did he call him that? Or had he imagined it?_

Hadley walked up to Tom. His posture was less than friendly. He gave an outraged cry.

“Insolent villain!”

A gun appeared in his hand less than a few feet away from Tom. It was pointing straight at his head. He pulled the trigger. Tom put his hands to his face in a panic. There was a deafening bang. Confusion. Then everything went still.

* * *

Tom woke to see worried faces looking down on him. Hadley, Mark, and many others crowded about him, radiating with concern. It took Tom a few seconds to make sense of where he was. His head throbbed. The lights above the dressing room mirrors were blinding. He was lying on his back at the backstage of the Donmer Warehouse. Of course! He was bending over to get his bag when the door was opened on him. Ouch.

“You okay Tom?”

“God, you were bleeding and completely out cold.”

“No worries though, we got you bandaged.”

Tom smiled gratefully at the chaotically mingled words everyone was throwing at him. Oh people are so sweet. He will miss working with them all. He already missed being Caius Martius and the proud confidence in the character. He will miss lovely Birgitte, confident Josie, the ever efficient and humorous crew, and the delightful children. A tear dropped from his eye.

“Oh you lovely people!” He laughed.

They helped him up and fussed over him for a while longer before the started the bustle to clear away once more. It was near midnight when they finished. They shared many hugs and kisses, many emotional words, and many final laughs. Reluctantly, they filed out of the theatre, lingering on the empty streets before finally going their separate ways.

At the center of the darkened stage, the lonely ghost light shined on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around. How do you like Thor!Chris? Please feel free to let me know what you think. I'll really appreciate it. And then, alas, all's well that ends well, except... Well, you'll have to read the epilogue to find out. ;)


	7. Epilogue

In the shadowed corner, just outside the ring of light from the single bulb, a Cheshire cat grin emerged. The face to which it belongs was deathly pale, in striking contrast with wild, raven black hair and the dark green robe. The figure sang in a low whisper, green eyes gleamed as it caught the light.

“Can't you see, you belong to me....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was Imelda May’s [Knock 123](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEzNATgAeHY&feature=kp).
> 
> Finally, finally, thank you so much for getting through to the end! I am so proud of myself for finishing my first fic, but it was nothing compared to knowing that someone like you allowed me to share it with you. Thank you a million million times.


End file.
